Trunks And Pan a loving tale
by SqueezeThemPotatoes
Summary: LEMON :D my first fanfic so i know its gonna be bd but this is the story of trunks and pans relationship bloom into something magical :) PAN X TRUNKS, BRA X GOTEN :D ENJOY MY LOVELIES :D


Mini authors note :)

I changed the ages and this story is gonna end up a lemon

Age changes:

Goten: 20

Pan:17

Trunks:21

Bra:18

Ubb:20

Chapter one: the morning before school

Pans point of view

I just couldn't sleep anymore, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't and it's all because of him, I can't stop thinking of him. It seems like love has taken control of my whole life and made it about him, I actually didn't mind. Anyways my final year of school starts in a few hours and in not too sure on how I feel, I want to confront him but I think ill wait until after my 18th birthday witch is soon and knowing my best friend Bra she will throw me a huge party so that would be the most best time to tell him.

I finally fell asleep an hour later

* beep beep beep * I've always hated the sound of my alarm clock, just the sound of it made me realize I couldn't dream about him anymore and I had to go out into public. I chucked my usual red crop top on, along with my 3/4 jeans and headed down stairs to get some food. As I approached the kitchen I saw my mother standing at the stove making me my most favorite thing of all, pancakes.

" morning honey "

" morning mum"

" sleep well?"

" I guess "

" you all ready for your last year of school before you go off to university ?"

" yeah I am actually, The best part of going away to uni is that I'll be with Bra"

" I'm so glad you and Bra is as close as your uncle Goten and Trunks are "

as my mother said that I blushed hearing his name and I started to day dream about him and all the things I wish I could say and do to him when he was finally mine. My mother put down a plate with pancakes stacked on top of it in front of me and I scoffed them down in an instant. I ran back up the stairs and flew out my window and headed towards Bra's house. As I made my way to CC I could hear someone talking to me, I blushed when I heard him speak.

* morning panny*

*morning trunks *

* so how is my senior feeling today?*

* so excited *

* are you on your way here?*

* yeah Im almost at yours, want me to come in though your window?*

* ok *

* pan?*

* yes?*

*i still cant believe our bond is letting us do this*

FLASHBACK

Trunks point of view

It was the day pan was born, I was only 3 but I remember it so well. I remember Walking into vidle's hospital room and having her ask me if I wanted to hold the baby, I said yes and Gohan handed me Pan. I just stared at her, holding her closer every minute, I didn't want to give her back. Gohan Soon asked for pan back, but i refused while screaming out Pan mine. Everyone didn't know how to react.

END OF FLASHBACK

Trunks POV

I walked around my room trying to clean it up as fast as I could while making sure I looked presentable then I felt her ki get closer to the house, my heart started to beat fast, I had no idea why like she always comes in through my window but I guess it's just that she's a senior now and this was when I promised myself to tell Pan how I felt, I'm scared to think about what she will do if she dose not feel the same about me.

I soon felt Pan's ki in my room and turned around to greet her.

"Morning Pan"

"Morning Trunks"

" ready for your last year of high school?"

" yeah super excited "

" Pan is that you?!" bra had shouted down the hallway hurting Pan and my ears

" yeah, you want me to come down to your room?"

" yes please"

I watched pan walk to the door smiling and thanking me for letting her come through her window and as always I told her it was no problem.

Pans POV

As I left trunk's room I thanked him and smiled, I rushed down the hallway to Bra's room.

"Hey Pan"

"Morning"

" what dress do you think I should wear today?"

bra then grabbed two dresses from her wardrobe and showed them to me, the first one was her typical tight red dress and the other I pink dress with flowers and a tight waist band that always complemented her body shape.

" Defiantly the The second one"

" Thanks Pan"

Bra rushed over to her wardrobe to get dressed and I sat down on her bed fixing my messy hair.

"What do you think?"

Bra said as she walked out her wardrobe and spun around to show me what it looked like on her from all angles.

"It looks perfect on you"

"Awww thanks Pan"

Bra had now grabbed me and pulled me in for a hug.

"So you ready to go now Pan?"

"Yeah"

And with that we had flown out her window towards school.

AUTHORS NOTE!

Was it any good? Sorry if it's too short or too long, comment what you think and review , things will heat up in the next few chapters also I'll be writing in mostly pan and trunks point of view [POV] but there might be the occasional time where I write in Goten's or Bra's POV.


End file.
